The Major
by TwilightAndMaxRideLove13
Summary: When the Major, Jasper Whitlock Hale, goes to visit Peter and Char, he recognizes his mate in a young vampire he met there.
1. Chapter 1

"Peter you fucker!" I said, looking at the idiot who was sitting in front of the Cullens' house in a rusty old pickup truck.

"Hey Major. The knower said you and Alice are having.. er... issues. Thought you'd like to get away, come to the ranch with the wife and I. And, of course, Bella." Peter grinned at me. It wasn't a lie, Alice and I _were _having issues. Well, not exacty issues.

"Bella?" I asked; the name interested me.

"She's a girl we found and turned after we helped you leave." He explained. "So hop in, Major, it's a long ride to Texas."

"Fucker." I muttered, climbing in.

"Heard that fucker." Peter replied with a grin.

* * *

"Ah, here we are!" Peter exclaimed. I saw Charlotte standing next to a brunette beauty on the hill in front of the ranch, both dressed in floral sundresses.

"Char! Bells!" He shouted, jumping out of the car and bringing both of them in big bear hugs. I locked eyes with the brunette, Bella. I felt my eyes darken as I stared into her dark red ones, which were tinted in gold. I knew from that moment that this girl was my mate. I growled as Peter pulled her into another hug, luckily his love for her was only familial or I would have ripped his arms off right there.

"Bells, this is the Major." Peter introduced us.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, this is the Major." Peter said. I smiled at the man who I recognized as my mate.

"Hello, Major." I greeted.

"Call me Jasper, Darlin'." He drawled in his sexy southern accent. I, myself, had developed a light accent, but not as heavy as his.

"But Peter and Char call you Major." I replied.

"You're special." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but notice how well I fit in his arms as he nuzzled his nose in my hair, inhaling my scent.

"_Mate._" He growled softly. I smiled.

"_Mate._" I echoed. He pulled away from the hug and leaned down and kissed me gently, sending an electric shock through my whole body.

"Ahem." Peter coughed. Jasper looked at him and growled lowly.

"It's okay, Jazz." I said, rubbing his arm.

"Jazz?" He smirked at me. I knew that if I had been human, I would have been blushing.

"Yeah, it's just a nickname. I-if you don't like it, I can just call you Jasper or Major..." I trailed off and looked down. Jasper put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Easy now darlin', I love it." He smiled sweetly at me as he gazed into my eyes. "Why do your eyes have little flecks of gold in them?" He asked suddenly.

"I hunt humans and animals." I replied easily.

"Do you have any, er, abilities?" He questioned. I hesitated a moment.

"I'm a shield, mental and physical, and I can change my appearance and the appearance of anyone around me." I answered. Jasper looked at me, perplexed.

"Can you show me?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." I replied. I took a deep, un-needed breath and shut my eyes tight. I pictured myself with light blue eyes and black hair. I felt myself change and opened my eyes. I saw Jasper look at me, interested, before breaking into a smile.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." He breathed.

* * *

_**Hey! So, it's not the best, but please no hating!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my darlings! So, the idea for this chapter came from Babysis64, so a huge shout-out to her! Thank you!**_

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I pulled her to me and breathed in her scent once more.

"Darlin', not that you're not gorgeous, no matter _how_ you look, but can you please change back to yourself?" I asked quietly. She laughed lightly and nodded, pulling out of my embrace and closing her eyes. She slowly became herself again, complete with her mahogany hair and her ruby eyes with the golden swirls.

"So, Major, are ya ready for yer tour?" Peter asked, ruining the moment. I glared at him, and he just plastered on his shit-eating grin.

"Sure." I wrapped an arm around my Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me, so that she was glued to my side.

"Isa, can you give the Major his tour?" Peter turned to Bella. She grimaced-she clearly hated the nickname Peter gave her-but nodded.

"My name is Bella." She spat through clenched teeth at him. He just laughed and waved us off, turning to Charlotte and kissing her. Bella grasped my wrist and pulled me into the house. I smirked slightly as she dragged me into the living room.

"This is, obviously, the living room. T.V. right there, couch right there, and recliner right there. Kitchen is just through that doorway, it's just for show, but there are emergency glasses filled with the blood of criminals. They're watered down to look like fruit punch in case a human visits." She pulled me upstairs.

"Game room." She pointed to a large room filled with pin-ball machines, pool tables, pac-man machines, ice hockey tables, etcetera. "Peter and Char's room." She pulled me to a stop in front of two rooms. She quickly jumped on my back and covered my eyes.

"Walk." She ordered, laughing. I walked forward into the room on my left and she hopped down, but kept her hands over my eyes. I felt Bella's breath near my ear as she whispered, "Open," and lifted her hands away. I opened my eyes and saw a room with two black walls and two blood red walls. There was one wall that was just a black bookcase filled with Civil War books. There was a long black futon and a 42" flatscreen mounted on the wall opposite of the futon. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Who designed this?" I asked. If she could blush, she would've been, as she looked at her feet.

"I did..." She murmered. "If you don't like it, I can change it-" I cut her off with my lips on hers.

"I love it." I assured her once I pulled away. "I love it, my mate."

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

"Uggh! I can't believe he would just walk out like that!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Well, Alice, he _did _walk in on you and... Edward..." Esme said uncomfortably. She has never been comfortable about talking about sex with us.

"But it was just meaningless sex!" I grunted, looking back down at the note Jasper had left us.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I have decided to spend a few years at Peter and Charlotte's house to clear my mind. I hope you can understand._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

"Well he obviously didn't see it that way, Alice." Rosalie snapped at me. "And if you really loved him, you wouldn't have been having 'meaningless sex' with Edward in the first place."

"Rose is right, Alice. If you _truly _loved Jasper, you wouldn't have been having sex with Edward at all." Carlisle said. I shot him an icy glare. Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision.

_**Vision**_

_Jasper turned to look at the brunette next to him, smiling lovingly. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Who designed this?" He asked. The brunette looked down, embarrassed._

_"I did..." She muttered. "If you don't like it, I can change it-" He cut her off by leaning down and capturing her lips with his._

_"I love it." He sighed. "I love it, my mate."_

**_End vision_**

I gasped as I pulled out of my vision. I guess I knew the day would eventually come when he found his true mate, but I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I broke out in dry sobs, collapsing in the middle of the living room floor. Esme and Carlisle rushed to comfort me, while Rosalie and Emmett stayed back, each with a different expression; Rosalie bored, Emmett confused. Edward, who had just gotten back from a hunting trip and was there long enough to see my vision, stayed frozen in his spot on the couch.

"Alice... Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle's soothing voice asked.

"I-It's Jasper! H-He's found his m-mate!" I sobbed. Esme looked at me, confused.

"You mean, you're not his mate?" She asked. Before I could answer, Rosalie snorted.

"Of course she isn't! If she was, she wouldn't have been able to have sex with Edward." She spat.

"Alice! Why did you lie to us?" Esme asked, disappointed in me.

"B-Because I was in love with Jasper, so I wanted him to think I was his mate, and h-he wouldn't have believed me if y-you all knew we weren't mates!" I wailed.

"Jasper's found his true mate?" Emmett asked, shocked. "Hell yeah! New chick in the family! We are going to meet her, right?"

"I don't know, Emmett." Carlisle sighed.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"So, anyway, this is your room. My room is next door." I said, feeling flustered, even though I didn't have any blood left in my body. Jasper smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Seperate rooms?" He asked.

"I didn't know we were mates..." I trailed off. He smiled and pulled me down to sit with him on his futon.

"Peter and Char told me all about you." I said, embarrassed.

"So then tell me about you. Bella, Darlin', how were you changed?"

_**Ahhh the dreaded question. What will Bella's answer be? **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Trinity**_


End file.
